Generator Rex: A Mystery to Unfold
by Jane Glass
Summary: When children and young adults begin disappearing from their schools and colleges, Rex jumps on the mission of stopping the person behind their disappearances, but he becomes worried for his best friend, Noah, since he also goes to school. Will Noah mysteriously disappear as well? And what happens to those who disappear?


**Generator Rex: A Mystery to Unfold**

**Chapter 1: Brave Man**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Generator Rex.**

**A.N.: Okay, I won't explain this story or pairings in this story (there probably won't be any pairings), but I'll let the story explain itself. One thing you should know is that this takes place sometime after the last episode of G.R. Also, please note that Van Kliess might not be in this because he is currently on vacation. **

**Rated: T (probably just because if this were rated K+ then I wouldn't be able to give them serious injuries [check Rules &amp; Guidelines], and who knows when I might decide to shoot Vilgax in the leg…uh…I meant Van Kliess)**

**Warning(s): Spoilers ahead! Yay!**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

The hot sun overhead burned down on the two teenagers who were currently having a fight…with water. Rex liked to think he was winning, as he was on a float and bouncing, thus making it hard for his victim to not get splashed. He was glad that Walter had never in water very much; it meant that Rex didn't have a lot of competition.

"Hey, it's not like water can hurt me," Walter says over the sound of splashing, but Rex didn't know what Walter was getting at until Rex was hit hard on his shoulder with a green pool noodle, knocking him into the water. Rex came back up seconds later, spitting out water while glaring at Walter, who was laughing loudly at him.

Cricket walks over to the table near the pool and puts a tray of juice on the table before asking, "You two want to stop your water war a moment and get some lemonade?"

"Can I beat Walter up first?" Rex wonders out loud, smiling as he grabbed a red noodle nearby.

Walter laughs and climbs out of the pool before grabbing one of the glasses of lemonade, "You have to reach me first."

"Oh, that won't be a problem." Rex begins swimming to the edge of the pool to also climb out, red noodle still in hand.

"Let me make it a problem," Walter says as he tips the glass upside down, pouring lemonade all over Rex's face. Rex stared in shock, then went under the water to clean his face (and hair) of the lemonade.

After he resurfaces he searches the patio with his eyes, but unfortunately the orange haired rat had escaped his wrath. "When I see him again…" Rex mumbles as he walks over to the table and sits down across from Cricket.

"At least he didn't take the other glass of lemonade," Cricket says, tilting her head slightly.

Rex smirks, lifting the glass to his lips, "Oh, yeah, so I guess I won't hurt him as much as I would have."

Rex sighs as a beeping sound destroys the smirk on his face, then he reaches up to switch on the communicator, "You are speaking with Rex Salazar; I am currently at a pool party. Current status: 1 nearby enemy who's a possible level 4; no backup needed, I think I can deal with him. Why are you calling?"

"What? I'm calling because we have a briefing in ten." Was Six's answer, sounding slightly confused and slightly angry.

"Okay, I'll be there."

"Enemy…" Cricket murmurs, but Rex was too busy wondering why on earth they needed him for a briefing.

Rex sighs again, "Could this day get any worse?" And then, as if on cue, creamy and cold stuff falls onto his face…ice cream…chocolate mint ice cream.

"Hmm, my favorite.… Jerk…." Rex says, crossing his arms as he wiped his hand over his face and ate some of the ice cream, since it was better not to waste it.

Walter sits down next to Cricket, a mischievous grin on his face, "I try."

Cricket turns angrily to Walter, "He has to go to Providence in ten minutes!"

"Oops…but he isn't dressed for Providence anyway, so I take that back..." Walter says, gesturing to Rex's cloths…or lack of, as he is only wearing swimming trunks. That's when Rex spotted the perfect chance to get back at Walter…Walter was dressed in his normal outfit again.

"Yeah, I'm not, but you are," Rex says as he splashed the rest of his lemonade onto Walter. And with that, Rex walks off, a satisfied smile plastered to his face.

Cricket watches Walter, "Well, that's what you get."

Walter sat there a moment in silence, and then stood up.

She frowns in concern, "Walter? You okay? It's not like you two aren't spilling stuff on each other all the time with your pranks."

"He already drank out of that..." Walter says, shaking his head with a frown. Cricket laughed loudly at that, accidentally spitting some of her lemonade out onto the patio's stone ground.

Walter stared at her with the most serious face she'd ever seen on him, "It isn't funny, Cricket."

* * *

Rex had managed to get dressed quickly after riding to Providence on the Rex Ride. Now, he was sitting in a swivel chair, reading a worn out comic that Noah had given him. Of course he wasn't listening to the conversation, but when he heard something 'disappearing'…well, that got his attention.

Rex turns his new-found attentions to the White Knight who could be seen via the large computer screen, "Wait, back up! What did you just say?"

Holiday glances at him, "Weren't you paying attention?"

"Of course I was…so what happened?"

White Knight turns to look at Rex, "Children and young adults at schools and colleges everywhere have been disappearing, their ages ranging from ten to twenty."

Rex glances from White Knight to Holiday to Six and then back to White Knight, "What? Do we know how or why?"

White Knight's eyebrows knit together in a stern look, "If we knew, then you would probably not be sitting there reading a worn Super Man comic."

Rex stands up, turns and heads for the door, "Well then, it's time to figure out what's going on."

"There goes a brave man," Bobo says, earning a few glares.

* * *

**Alright, I hope you enjoy this so far! I have the whole thing planned out and everything…. Please leave a review! **

**PS: This is the edited one. Sorry, I won't need to edit the rest, I just wanted to change the way I wrote it all.**


End file.
